Out of Control: One Shot
by doctorwholoves
Summary: Complete and utter console smut. Can be with any Doctor or Companion you choose... or the Doctor and yourself ;)


"Doctor, what are you doing?"

He approached me slowly, a look in his eye I couldn't quite put my finger on. I had seen it before. He was a foot away now, his eyes locked onto mine. He was staring through to my soul and I couldn't find it in myself to move out of his way. That seemed to be his plan. My back to the console, he placed a hand on either side of me, trapping me there. Like he needed to physically hold me there, I was paralyzed by his stare alone.

I tried to open my mouth to speak to him when his lips crashed into mine. It was a hard, forceful kiss. I couldn't stop him if I wanted to (I definitely didn't want to). His body stood flush against me and as he moved his lips against mine. I could feel his hard, lean shape. I could feel his legs against mine, as well as something hard poking my thigh. I brushed my thigh over it and he pulled back to look at me. That's when I recognized the look in his eye. It was the look of desire for an adventure. The wonder of something newly explored mixed with the dare to step into the unknown. A step passed unsure, boldly reaching and pursuing.

This was the adventure, his hands explored my body. They seemed to be touching every part of me simultaneously. Groping and grabbing, he wasn't holding back. He reached down to my bottom with both of his large, strong hands and cupped and squeezed. He held me there as he repositioned himself and thrust his hard-on right against my clit. Sure, we still had clothes on, but the act itself was so sensual, his thrust was so animalistic. I was wet in a heartbeat. He kept a hold of my bottom as he thrust again, but this time slowly. He rubbed the bulge in his pants up and down over my clit and I cursed myself for not wearing a skirt today.

Though his member didn't stop moving agonizingly slow, now in little circles around my clit, his hands started to explore once more. He came to my top and ripped it from the bottom with scary ease. His strength was a secret and surprised me every time. I was left there in my bra in front of the doctor, his cock so close to being inside me. My mind wouldn't process it as reality. I was in a dreamlike state and I felt like I could do anything at that moment because it wouldn't matter when I woke up in the morning.

Every touch he made was rough yet slow, animalistic yet intelligent. His hands kneaded at my breasts over my bra and I heard him inhale sharply. Again he ripped the piece of my bra that holds the cups together. The TARDIS gave me these clothes anyway; he could do what he liked to them. His tongue peeked out to lick his lips as he stared at my breasts. His cock was pressing against me still, not moving now. He was on the precipice, I could tell. To touch bare skin on bare skin was taking that last step. Making the decision to keep going, and frankly, when did the Doctor every turn back?

Like elastic was holding his hands away he quickly placed one hand on either breast. My nipples were hard already and just the contact had me whimpering under his hands. His eyes darted back and forth, unsure of where to start first. He settled for looking into my eyes. The Doctor I saw there was a bit intimidating. His eyes were black with desire and he ducked his head down to kiss and nip the bottom of my ear. He whispered, "I'm going to make you feel so good.. that you'll never want any man again. You'll dream about my cock, you'll imagine my hands, my tongue, everywhere. You now belong to me. Do you hear me?" He lightly nibbled my neck a bit before coming back to my ear, "You're mine."

All I could do was nod. I was so turned on I just wanted his cock inside of me right here on the console. I wanted him to turn me around bend me over and slam into me all night, until I scream for him to stop. I moaned in frustration and want and arousal all together.

"All in good time," my eyes went wide. Was he responding to my moan or to my thoughts? I didn't have time to explore my question further because his lips were sucking on my neck. It was going to leave a mark but I had the feeling I'd have a lot of marks on me before he was done. He quickly moved on from my neck and dipped his head to my collarbone and finally going in for his target, my left breast. His tongue licked around the nipple and then he used it to flick. Back and forth, it felt amazing. His breath was cool, his tongue making circles around it. I threw my head back and became putty. His hands reached back down to my bottom to support me, and also to squeeze. His cock which was stationary at my clit began slowly moving once more and I just couldn't take it.

Neither could he, his thrusts became hasty and at times he would press a little too hard. He was desperate but so was I. I used his desperation to my advantage and began to explore with my own hands. I slipped my hands inside his jacket and felt my way from his hips up to his collarbone. Moving on to his back I wrapped my arms around him and held myself firmly to him to steady myself under his thrusting. My fingers pressed into his shoulder blade and he let out a deep moan. His head came up to normal level, leaving my breast red and abused.

"Turn around and bend over," he growled.

My eyes grew wide, "Right here? On the console?"

"I won't make it anywhere else. It's all I can do to stop myself from ravaging you right now. I can feel my control slipping…" He leered towards me, scaring me a bit… to the point that fear started to overcome my lust. I tried to back away but came in contact with the console. His hands were gripping the edge of it on either side of me. There was no way out.

His eyes closed and his knuckles turned white as he held on the console with all his strength. His breath was strained as he spoke, "if you don't want this then leave now. Run. As fast as you can. Go into your room and lock the door, the TARDIS will keep me away from you." A few seconds passed, I stood frozen in place, too scared to stay and too turned on to run. His eyes opened and they were black as night, filled with desire and want. Those feelings traveled straight to my clit. Sure I could slip out and run, but I wanted him more than anything right now.

"Be sure." He interrupted my thoughts again, his voice low and deep, "once I let go, I won't stop, I won't be gentle, I'll use you until I'm satisfied."

His words did nothing to scare me, instead they made me brave. They made me fearless. And they made me so ridiculously wet that it was impossible not to reach out to his pants and pull him towards me.

The collision of our hips released his restraint. He let out a loud groan as we both fumbled with each other's pants. His trousers and boxers were gone in one swift motion and my jeans, now missing a button, lay at my feet. Our breathing both heavy, he came up to my side, wrapped one arm around me and used his other hand to cup my pussy over my underwear. His hand was the perfect size. He inhaled through his teeth when he discovered how wet I was. I could feel his cock completely bare, pressing against my hip. It felt smooth and hot and when I changed a glance at it, I saw how long and humanlike it was. My mind automatically wandered to thoughts of me taking his cock in my mouth, sucking on it and licking it. He growled, grabbing my panties in his palm he ripped those off me too.

Quickly he came to stand in front of me again, and grabbing my butt with both hands he lifted me with ease up onto the console. His cock now rested against my bare pussy and as I looked down I couldn't take it. I had never been so turned on in my life. To make it worse, the Doctor, now with sudden restraint, grabbed his cock in his hand and ran the head up and down my pussy lips. He stopped right at my clit to rub little circles there. He'd slide down to my entrance and then back up. I was biting my lip, "Please," I whimpered. "I… can't take it."

At that moment he chuckled and pushed just the head into my entrance. I let out a loud moan, louder than necessary but the teasing was driving me crazy. He was a madman, he really was.

At this point, one of his arms was wrapped around my waist, the other holding my back secure. He was standing in between my legs with the head of his cock inside me, staring into my eyes with a sinister smirk on his lips. His god damn lips. "What do you want?" He spoke lowly.

"You know.. what I want," I whimpered under him trying my best to get him deeper.

He pushed a little farther in and then back out to just the tip again, staying still and waiting.

Evil alien. He chuckled and wiggled his hips ever so slightly. I couldn't take it. "Fuck me.." I whispered.

It was the right answer for him but that didn't mean he would give in quite yet. "But what does that mean?" His unrelenting smirk mocking me, "What do you want me to do," He gave a sharp little thrust, "with this?"

"Please!" He waited, relentless, evil, horrible, torturous, alien. I tried again, "Please… your cock.. I wanted it deeper. Please push in deeper.." My eyes were closed, I was at the lowest point I've probably ever been in front of another living thing. But that's what he wanted.

"Like this," His cock slid in ever so slowly, disappearing into my pussy inch by agonizing inch. He was stretching me and it felt so good… so damn good. His breath even hitched and he lost his facade of control as he felt how tight I was around him. With just a few inches left, he slammed in the rest of the way. Now fully inside me, he stood there, both of us panting. My pussy squeezing around him, I thought he had frozen from shock when all of a sudden he started grinding in small circles. Pulling a tiny bit out and back in again as he did it. Holding me as close as possible, we felt as one there on the console.

He held my head to his neck as his circles got a bit more frantic. I heard his voice by my ear, "Can I go faster?" It was a desperate question. A man who sounded as if he was on the edge of a cliff. My answer was a buck of my hips and that was good enough for him.

With a growl he pulled all the way out to the tip and slammed in again, making long hard strokes and grunting each time he hit home. Eventually this took too long and he settled for pulling halfway out before thrusting back in. This gave him the ability to go faster. In and out, I squeezed around him and screamed his name. It didn't matter if I was on the console, that it wasn't the most comfortable place in the world. His cock pistoning in and out of me was a feeling I never wanted to stop. I wanted it faster if possible, harder, and as deep as he could go.

As if he heard me, he pulled out. Putting his hands around my waist, he told me to jump down and I did. Then before I could know what was happening he turned me around and bent me over the console. My breasts pushed into levers and buttons and I hoped he had some kind of safety lock on or we'd end up god knows when.

He bent over me to pull my hair to the side and whisper in my ear, "hold on to something, I'm going to fuck you." It was a hard voice. And hard hands that grabbed at my ass as I felt his cock resting against me. I grabbed onto whatever levers looked secure enough around me and he slammed straight in. Deeper than before. Harder than before. I heard him mutter his stupid catch-phrase to himself and he started hammering into me. Not having enough time to pull all the way out but still being able to create so much friction. I screamed into the console and he moaned my name, a deep guttural moan.

His thrusts were short and quick now. His cock never leaving my pussy, just moving, thrusting, hammering. He growled and grabbed at any piece of me he could for leverage. His cock having a mind of its own now, he let himself go to his animistic side. Eventually he settled for leaning over me a bit and grabbing onto the console for leverage. This made him sturdier, so he was able to hump me now. I felt my whole body shaking with his thrusts.

We both wouldn't last long like this. Already his thrusts were becoming frantic, sloppy. They were getting increasingly faster. I was so close. I felt out of body as I heard myself moan and scream but wasn't aware of making the sounds. All I was aware of was his cock, his big long cock thrusting and his hands on my ass and his voice in my ears. If even possible his cock seemed to swell bigger inside of me and I couldn't take it. I came with one last scream.

He did not slow down a bit as I came around him. Instead he picked up speed, his turn to scream as I convulsed around him. With a sharp thrust, he buried himself deep inside me and came. He gave a deep sharp thrust with each burst of cum, getting progressively slower until he was done.

We both stood there, him collapsed over me, huddled onto the console. Our breath was heavy, our bodies were drained. His cock still inside of me, getting softer by the minute. Eventually laying there became uncomfortable and I stirred under him. Getting the hint, he pulled out and stood up straight, trying to pull me with him.

Apparently though, he had fucked me so hard, I couldn't walk and I stumbled. He caught me in his arms, chuckling to himself as he swept me up bridal style. And the last thing I remember is my head against his chest, my eyes closing, and falling asleep instantly to the sound of two heartbeats.


End file.
